One of the most difficult components of clinical and translational research is the task of monitoring disease[unreadable] activity and developing insights into the mechanisms of disease. One well established method of addressing[unreadable] these issues is the measurement of biomarkers from human and animal specimens. The goal of this Core is[unreadable] to provide for the measurement of biomarkers in samples derived from the individual projects of this SCCOR[unreadable] program. In order to accomplish this goal, we will offer these individual projects a uniform resource for the[unreadable] large-scale measurement of biomarkers in plasma, serum, and urine. We will also use tissue culture[unreadable] methods to develop reporter assays that will employ the exposure of patient samples to cultured cells and[unreadable] measuring the evoked response. We will also centralize and organize the storage of samples from the[unreadable] individual projects so that samples are readily available for assay with any new or emerging biomarkers that[unreadable] become available during the course of this project. The principal means of measuring biomarkers in this[unreadable] core unit will be commercially available enzyme-linked immunoabsorbant assays (ELISAs) or[unreadable] radioimmunoassays (RIAs). Because some assays may not be commercially available, this core will also[unreadable] generate in house ELISA and RIA methods using commercially-available antibodies. This core unit will[unreadable] generate data that spans all projects of the SCCOR program and thus, should provide a common basis for[unreadable] comparison between animal models and human disease.